Full of It
by Hell's-FunnyHome
Summary: Side-piece that has barely anything to do with Murdoc's Victory or Big Girls Don't Cry, but that does involve the same OC, Vicky.


So it starts off like this...imagine the band (mostly Murdoc and 2D) asks her to organize an event to showcase their new album coming out in 2016 and re-introduce them to the public after their long hiatus. Vicky was hesitant at first, but the money was good and she was without much prospect in terms of job so she figured, _'fuck it',_ and took the temporary position. The contractual agreement only tied her to that one event, but required her to do a lot more than make a few phone calls, which prompted 2D to suggest a semi-permanent office in their place of residence; an idea that Murdoc fully supported.

So Vicky sits in her office, music playing softly in the background, trying to put together the project portfolio for their upcoming meetings. But Murdoc has made it a habit of coming into her office as if it were his own. Granted, it _was_ technically his in the fact that he owned the building, but still, it served for a private space and so Vicky liked to imagine it as her own dominion. It started because he enjoyed annoying her and watching her face contort in frustration every time he made an attempt to distract her. However, what he didn't count on was the fact this office would eventually grow to be a place of relative comfort for him; where he starts coming in to take naps, to bounce ideas off of (with or without her input). His hideaway.

And, of course, also where he tries to seduce her.

One particular day, Murdoc comes in with a pounding pressure in his head because nothing is going according to his plans, so he bursts in while Vicky is speaking on the phone and starts going off about the dunderheads he has to work with, who don't understand his superstar vision. This not being the time for such a loud display of impatience, Vicky tries to tell him that "she's on the phone" and to "at least be quiet for a moment."

Not one to be told what to do, especially to quiet down, Murdoc gets pissed and grabs the phone from her, telling the person on the other end to "shove off!"

"Are you crazy?! That was Christopher Norton! You know, President of Global Product and Operations of the Punta Vita Four Seasons, only the top hotel in the bloody world!"

"Oh, whoop-de-fuckin'-do!"

"Yeah, it's no big deal to you now, but if I can't nail this guy, where the hell do you expect to have your stupid little party? The Winnie?" Vicky snatches the phone out of Murdoc's bony green hand.

"Please, as if there's no where else to do it."

"Not if he gets pissed at me, there won't be." Vicky said, rolling her eyes.

She waited for the click that signaled the call was answered; Murdoc huffed and let the entirety of his body weight drop onto the black couch to the right of her desk. Upset at both his disruption and the fact that Mr. Norton had apparently decided not to take her call, it took all of her patience not to curse Murdoc out, flip him the bird, or even shoot him a look. As far as she was concerned, the less she acknowledged Murdoc, the more likely it would be that he would just fo to sleep or, _finger crossed_ , leave.

Murdoc lay his arm over his face, leaving just enough room to glance at the tan American every couple of seconds. Instead, he saw her focus her attention completely on her computer screen, writing and barely muttering under her breath. He sighed **loudly** , but when she refused to acknowledge him, _again_ , he stood up angrily and sauntered over to her desk, turning her chair around to face him; much to her surprise, he noted smugly.

"What do y-" Vicky began, only to be cut off by Murdoc's hand forcing it's way down her shirt and pulling out her pack of cigarettes. Mind you, it's only there for safe keeping, and to keep it hidden from anyone who might look into her purse, since she's supposed to be quitting. "Get your own!" She smacks his hand away from her body.

"Y'know, Queenie, yah care a lot about this hotel man, when the one payin' yer salary 'round here is _moi_. That's a little disrespectful don't yah think? One might even say ungrateful or even… _suspicious…_ " Murdoc blew out the smoke from his nose; watching in satisfaction as the wispy tendrils wrapped around her hair, face, and neck.

"Hah!" Vicky scoffs, her hands crossing after fanning away the smoke. "I _don't_ consider it disrespectful because what I'm trying to do is put together an event that'll just make _you_ look good. Besides, if I was sleeping with the man, believe you me, this'd all be running much smoother, not that it's any of your business who I sleep with."

" _Au contraire_ ," Murdoc smirked, placing the cigarette between her lips, speaking as she took a drag. "That's where yer wrong. See, Miss _Victoria_ , it _is_ my business who you sleep with. The only person you should be getting on with here is with _me_. An' we do get on together, don't we _,_ uhuhuh." Murdoc let his tongue poke out, his eyes fixated on her chest and his long fingernail caressing the top of her full breasts.

Vicky glanced down to his hand on her body. "And yet, _you_ get to sleep around with whomever you want? Groupies, starlets, models, _hookers_?" She grabbed his forearm, pulling him down to meet her eye-to-eye. "How is _that_ fair?"

"Wh-who said anything about me sleeping around?" Murdoc laughed the comment away. "Queenie, I brought you here because I just want _you_ ," Murdoc moved to kiss her neck, just behind her ear. "I just want yer smooth legs wrapped 'round me, holdin' on t' me as I pound you."

Vicky's breath quickened, watching Murdoc kiss down to her ample chest. She was sure he could feel her heart speed up.

"I want to smother myself with yer fleshy bosom an' feel you cling on t' me when you reach yer orgasm." Murdoc bit down onto her chest, leaving teeth marks and using his hand to pull open her blouse and bra.

Her nether lips clenched in arousal, and Vicky could tell she was already beginning to get wet.

"I want you _panting_ my name, _begging_ for good ol' Murdoc Niccals to _fuck_ yah, nice an' hard." He kissed her down her belly, licking and sucking until he ger to her skirt. The one he had been delicately pushing up with every word. "And right now, I want to taste yer juices running down my throat an' marking this office as our sexual sanctuary."

Vicky has her lip between her teeth, one hand on the chair and the other on her breast, the nipple peeking from between her fingers.

"So don't you worry yer pretty little head about anyone else, because there's, uh, there's no one else," Murdoc spoke, his eyes wide and his smile beaming as he took in the sight of her black and white polka-dotted underwear. _'Oh, sweet Satan!'_

"Oh Murdoc," Vicky purred, licking her lips in anticipation. "You're so full of shit."

"I know."


End file.
